


Every time she closed her eyes

by gay_as_heck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on<br/>It gets so heavy<br/>The wheel breaks the butterfly<br/>Every tear, a waterfall<br/>In the night, the stormy night<br/>She closed her eyes<br/>In the night, the stormy night<br/>Away she'd fly. (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G4isv_Fylg">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time she closed her eyes

There was pain, too much of it, pounding away into the back of her head, contrasting sharply with the softness her head was propped up on. Her eyes were opening, slowly, and she saw a beautiful face in front of her, with big warm brown eyes and the loveliest smile she'd ever seen in her life.

As her eyes started to focus, she saw it was Rosita, a big smile spreading across her face, and Tara smiled back, her heart fluttering in her chest. 

"Hey Tara," Rosita said gently, "Do you know where you are?"

"Heaven?" Tara asked, half joking half serious. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so light headed.

Rosita laughed. "No, thank god. You're in Alexandria. In your bed. You went into a coma after the grenade exploded on the run you made, but you're ok now." She frowned. "At least I _think_  you're ok. Does your head hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?" 

Tara weakly smacked Rosita's hand. "I'm fine. Promise. Just a little weak. I'll be up and messing with Noah in no time. Where's Noah, by the way? Glenn? It feels like I haven't seen them in years."

It was hard to miss how Rosita's face froze, her eyes filled with grief and guilt. 

"Rosita?" Tara whispered, her head starting to throb with pain. 

"Tara..." Rosita gently stroked Tara's hair with one hand, her other one gently resting on Tara's upturned palm. "Noah..on the run, he. He didn't make it." 

"No." Tara's eyes filled with tears, her hand clenching Rosita's tightly. "No, no, it can't be. Oh my god-" she choked back a sob and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Tara," Rosita replied, her voice cracking on the last syllable of Tara's name. Tara shook her head, her heart.... _aching_. She took in a shaky breath, loosening her grip on Rosita's hand. 

"Tara? Can you open your eyes?" Tara squeezed her eyes tighter. "Tara, please, look at me."

Tara shook her head again and whispered, "Can you please just, stay."

There was a pause, then Rosita murmured, "Okay." She felt Rosita lean her forehead against Tara's hand, pressing a sudden kiss to Tara's wrist. Tara's breathing stopped, and she heard Rosita gasp and quickly say, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"It's fine," Tara interrupted, finally opening her eyes to give Rosita a reassuring smile. Her thumb rubbed Rosita's and she smiled again as Rosita dropped her forehead back to Tara's hand.

"Rosita?" 

"Hm?" 

"I....thank you."

Rosita exhaled slowly, her fingers lightly tracing circles on Tara's wrist instead of answering, her warm breath sending shivers up Tara's spine. 

She closed her eyes again, her breathing steadying as Rosita traced more complex patterns on her wrist. 

For now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://gayasheck.co.vu/post/115099082093)


End file.
